linnathfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine
While many people are capable of effecting fantastic changes in the world through powers akin to magic, not all of these people are magicians. Clerics, druids, paladins, rangers, and even monks use power that, while able to produce effects comparable to the effects of magic, does so without directly manipulating the ley lines. Instead, these people use their power to impose changes on the world through a higher power, which causes the ley lines in the area of the effect to follow suit, just as they would if someone were to physically change something. Spells & Schools Very much like arcane magic, Divine and Innate Power uses spells in order to focus the intense powers which they entreat. Most spells include an incantation; words to guide the energy to produce the desired effect. Some spells require more general, broad guidelines, whether in addition to or instead of words of power. Finally, some spells require the caster to be in a certain mental state to be cast safely. Certain materials or items, such as holy symbols or nature totems, can bring a caster into this state, and are used by casters as a final component to various spells. There are also material components which are used to ascribe value to certain magical effects. Most scholars see these as offerings to the powers performing these magnificent acts, although there is some dispute on this claim. Divine Power Originating from a powerful force, Divine Power is used by clerics primarily, though most paladins and some druids also use it. The source of Divine Power is much more potent than a warlock's patron or any mortal. Most often, they are one of the Nine Spirits of Linnath or even Katelikessar himself. While it is generally understood that these are the only beings powerful enough to be considered beings of Divine Power, it has been said that the Old Gods of the wild elves are also capable of having full-blown clerics serve them, though not enough is known about them nor the society of the wild elves to know for sure. Innate Power Gods are not the only beings capable of worldly change. Even mortals can learn to harness their own Innate Power to create magic-like effects. Most often, this requires intense mental focus, as well as a deep, personal connection to the world itself, as well as an understanding of the individuals place within it. Natural Power Rangers and many druids fall under the category of Natural Power. These people feel their own connection to the rest of creation, find their place in it, and in a way convince nature to change for them. They feel as though they are a part of nature, and the feeling is reciprocal. Sometimes, these men and women become indiscernible from the spirits and fey who are inscribed into the very fabric of reality, and can become nearly as powerful. Paladins While most users of Innate Power use discipline to reach their state of power, some people are so forceful with their personalities that the world itself listens. While most paladins swear an oath to the Spirits, and find their favor as they uphold it, some very few make oaths to the fabric of reality with such fervor that they are able to take power for themselves, the world giving them power as if their oath was not a promise of the future, but an actual event already in place, with everything else gravitating toward it. While this power seems unstoppable, it does have limits. The world is not actively trying to make the user of this power succeed, it simply moves toward fulfilling the paladin's goal. Additionally, the consequences for this kind of paladin if he or she fails are far more severe. All of realities "efforts" to help the paladin are suddenly reversed, and while a religious paladin may seek redemption, an innate paladin will likely not survive breaking an oath. Monks Through meditation and physical training, people with extreme mental discipline can learn to fulfill their bodies' potential, increasing their power, durability, speed, and even manage to mimic certain spell effects. The best of these men and women are capable of feats beyond mere mortals, some even attaining immortality.